The most awesome 10 song challenge ever
by TheBlackGhost13
Summary: Dedicated to the most awesome character in Hetalia, I decided to do the 10 song challenge. Short oneshots based off 10 random songs from my playlist. Contains mature content. R&R


10 Song Challenge. **A/N: Pft, I'm not dead I swear. And I will try to get back on track with Silver Eyes I promise.**

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put on your music program on shufflerandom and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist

Subject: Awesome

Song: Perfect

Artists: Mason and Princess Superstar

Prussia smirked as he walked the streets, he could feel the eyes that were drawn to him. He knew he was irresistible, of course others couldn't help but stare at his awesomeness. The country swayed his hips ever so slightly, willing flaunting his perfect body, teasing the drooling people as he strolled by. They all knew they weren't getting any of it, and he loved it.

Song: My Eyes

Artist: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

Prussia grimaced, he hated how corrupt the human population had become. So filled with lies and filth. _They should be taught a lesson,_ the voice in the back of his head yelled at him. That voice had been rising and getting louder ever since his dissolution. He knows he's close to breaking, so many times he'd caught himself about to end it, if only he didn't have to suffer with the thought of leaving bruder among the rest of the waste of humankind. If only.

Song: I Can't Decide

Artist: Scissor Sisters

Prussia held the knife to Russia's throat wanting to kill him, be he couldn't do it.

"I can't decide whether you should live or die"

On one hand if he killed him he wouldn't have to stare at his face anymore and deal with the awful memories of the Berlin Wall, but if he did die Prussia'd be targeted by that psycho bitch and get in major trouble with the others. But oh, he'd ploted so many ways to kill him, if only he could decide.

Song: Without Me

Artist: Eminem

_What do you think you're doing? Your not a country anymore._

So many times he been told that, SO MANY times. Prussia was fucking sick of it. None of the countries would ever be a successful as they were had it not been because of him. They should be fucking grateful that the awesome Prussia had even let them get to where they were.

Not to mention people just LOVED to rub it in his face that he no longer existed.

But history would be empty without him, they had no idea how important he was and still is.

Song: Braveheart

Artist: The Gomband

Prussia the Braveheart, that's what they called him. Oh, how they were wrong. Despite his talk of being awesome and the conqueror of all, he wasn't. He hardly ever did anything, let alone fight in battles. Though it wasn't necessarily his fault, he didn't want to get hurt. And , though he didn't want to admit it he was a coward, he hated himself for it. So here he was, standing at the battle front, ready to face his fear. Prussia had to redeem his pride, and this was the only way to do it. Even if he ended up killed or mortally wounded, he would win this battle by himself.

Song: The Horror of Our Love

Artist: Ludo

She* screamed as the bloodied albino stepped toward her. "Get away from me!". _She was so beautiful_, Prussia thought, _But why is she crying?_ He dropped the knife he'd used to killed her cousins, America and Canada. Dana ran down the hall, though she couldn't get far before he caught up with her, and pinned her to the ground. He raised his hand to her throat and clasped it around her jugular. She struggled and cried for someone to save her.

"I love you so much" Prussia admitted as the female's body went limp, even in death she looked like an angel.

Song: Still Alive (The Portal ending song)

Artist: Glados

I watched them go along and live their daily lives, taking risks in order have fun and get things done. Well, while they were out there making fools out of themselves I stay inside. Because unlike them, I will forever stay alive, because I prefer to live inside. In West's basement, I'm perfectly content in here, and you can't ever make me leave. Because I am still alive.

Song: Remote Control

Artists: Rin and Len Kagamine

Prussia rapidly hip the buttons on his controller. L R L R UP DOWN B B A B L R. his character moved accordingly. West was probably pissed, he'd been avoiding his work for hours now to play video games. Currently, the albino was holed up in his room with his dresser pushed up againgst the door. "Bruder! Open the door!" He could hear Germany slam himself against the thin wood. After many tries he managed to get in and rip the TV cord from the wall.

"Now bruder, you're going to spend the rest to the day outdoors cleaning the backyard. You really need some sunlight."

Song: Girls on Trampolines

Artist: Ludo

This party was insane, Prussia couldn't believe how much beer there was. He was having so much fun, until he thought it was a smart idea to try to drive while he was hammered. He had hit a tree, the cops pulled up and questioned him, though it wasn't his fault. France and England started fighting in backseat. The cops considered arresting him, though the third officer saw that they were clearly just trying to enjoy the party. They were all let off and all Prussia did was drink more to be later dragged home by Germany.

Song: The Creep

Artist: The Lonely Island

Prussia adjusted his cramped position from the locker. He'd managed to sneak into the girls locker room, in order to "creep" on all the fine ladies. He felt a warm liquid drip from his nose as he intently watched the girls undress. Soon he found all his blood rush to the southern reason of his body. He'd totally have to tell Francis about this.

*** Thats me by the way, I didn't know what else to put.**


End file.
